


The Invasion

by OhgunAP



Series: Visions of An Ancestry Prequels and Side Stories [6]
Category: Agony (Video Game 2018), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Metal Gear, Spacelords (Video Game), The Little Mermaid (1989), Warframe, XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Gun Violence, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Partner Betrayal, Pre-War Sex, Prequel, Satanism, Sieges, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: As Central and his group get acquainted with their new base of operations, Lucifer and his new consort plots to siege the stronghold as a diversion. One that will give one of the Red Goddess's priestesses an opportunity to slip inside to recapture the young Ohgun...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still a work-in-progess as more segments are being added overtime.

A clawed hand is shown drawing a large Satanic Pentagram sigil using what appears to be Big Sky’s blood within a forest clearing outside of what appears to be an Orokin-like structured stronghold. After the blonde-haired demon completes the symbol, she kneels as the blood used to draw it begins to surge into the air until a woman clad in a dress filled with blood and dark crimson, ankle-length hair is summoned before her. “I’ve discovered the location of the boy that was stolen from Baphomet, my goddess” the female demon reported to her goddess. “Excellent,” the Goddess commended her priestess for her discovery “I knew I could rely on one of my most beloved priestesses to locate my long-lost grandson.” Just as the goddess was about to lay her hand on her succubus, a wounded Big Sky begins to cough up blood while he slowly regains consciousness. “So, you must be the infamous Red Goddess in the flesh…” he says as he coughs. “Save your breath,” the Red Goddess commanded Big Sky while she walks towards him “I don’t want you to die before my consort and I reclaim our grandchild.”

“Indeed,” A masculine voice emerges from the shadows who reveals himself as a large athletically-toned man with horns that resemble the that of the goat on a Satanist insignia on his head, long, thigh-length, pitch black hair and a toga made from shadows. “we wouldn’t want to see you pass on before my grandson inherits my domain.” “Never,” Big Sky says weakly as he wipes the blood from his mouth attempts to stand while covering his wounded abdomen “Leonidas’s son will never become your heir, Lucifer.” Big Sky then falls on the floor, unconscious once again. “Hush now,” Lucifer told Big Sky as two more demons similar to the succubus, but with a masculine form, larger horns and forked tails. “You’ve shed enough blood for the evening.” Lucifer then turns towards his incubi while the Red Goddess embraces her consort’s left side, “Take this human pilot to my dungeon and tend to his wounds,” Lucifer commanded one of his incubi “but do not allow any demon nor martyr to torment nor sacrifice him.” The incubus closest to Big Sky bows before Lucifer and carries his newest prisoner on his shoulder before walking through the portal, “What of the stronghold, my lord?” the succubus asked Lucifer. “Aside from my grandson,” Lucifer told the succubus, “everything else is yours to do with as you please.” “That is,” said the Red Goddess as she walks through the portal with her consort “if you are able to take their stronghold over.” The remaining incubus and succubus bow before their rulers as they leave them behind in the forest clearing. “One of my hordes will be yours to command.” Lucifer told them after he and his consort leaves their unholy priest and priestess behind.

The incubus then gives the succubus a French kiss causing her to grope his large penis until it becomes erect. The incubus suddenly breaks up the kiss and becomes very suspicious about the scent of the Saigoku Legion’s leadership. “Those meddlesome youkai and hanyou haven’t discovered you when you captured that human pilot, did they?” He asked his partner “Of course not,” the succubus answered as she lays down on the center of the sigil and spreads her legs, exposing her vagina to her incubus partner “had your lord not replaced our hooved legs for these new ones, the hanyou would have easily disrupted the plans of my goddess.” She playfully uses her clawed humanoid feet to rub the chest of the incubus as he positions himself in front of her vagina while rubbing it with his right hand. “This seal will keep the likes of that hanyou has his youkai kin from catching the scent of your cock and my cunt.”

“And will summon the horde when the time is ripe to assault their sanctuary.”

The incubus then shamelessly fingers the succubus while stroking his erect penis. “Until then we have all this time to fuck with no repercussions,” the incubus said as he thrusts his penis in and out of his partner’s vagina with the intensity of a wild beast. The succubus’s only response was a loud moan upon every thrust the incubus made inside of her. “You love that don’t you bitch?” the incubus asked the succubus as he savagely assails her. Several moments later, the incubus swiftly pulls his length out of the succubus and coats her torso with his seed. “What’s the matter?” the succubus asked her partner “Too hesitant to knock me up?” “I’ll cum inside you once our assignment from the Red Goddess is done,” the incubus answers her as he releases his hold on the succubus. “Be sure you bring her grandson back alive.” “Ha!” the succubus exclaims as she rolls over and stands on all fours “The Dark Lord didn’t make us the infiltrators for nothing.” She then jumps from tree to tree until she discovers a route into the stronghold.


	2. Chapter 2

As the succubus begins her approach towards the stronghold, a guard of the Saigoku Legion escorts Central, Shen, Ariel and Eric through a hallway that is labeled ‘4-E Royal Suites’. “Here are just half of the royal suites the Citadel houses within our stronghold,” the guard presented the suites as Lily begins to yawn while she follows the group. “Central, I’m tired” she tells Central. “You are free to use any suite you need to rest until the morning ma'am.” The guard tells the exhausted and tired Shen “Thanks,” Shen tells the guard “Would you drop Ohgun off in one of the suites to the left?” Shen then asks Central as she stretches her arms “Yeah,” Central answers “it’s high time for this boy to sleep in a real bed for once.” Shen opens the door to the suite on the right while Central carries Ohgun into the left suite. When Central opens the door to the bedroom, he opens the duvet and places Ohgun on the bed before he places the sheathed Bloodseal next to him and tucks the duvet over his body and the sword. “You have a home now Ohgun,” he tells the young boy as he places his hand over Ohgun’s forehead “I’ll see you in the morning.” Central relinquishes his hand and heads towards the suite’s exit.

While Central is preparing Ohgun for bed and Shen retiring to the suite across the hall for the night, Eric hears a tone coming from his commlink. “Sir, is there something I can help with?” the guard asks Eric upon noticing the tone. “No,” Eric answered the guard “it’s just a call that we would like to take in private.” “Then, I’ll leave the two you alone for a moment.” Eric and Ariel walk into an empty suite and closes the door before Eric checks the caller id. “Ballas?” he asked “Why would he calls us while we’re in Saigoku Legion territory?’ Ariel asked her husband. “I don’t know, but I’m gonna find out.” Eric answers the incoming call.

“Executor?”

“It sounds like you two have managed to regroup with Central and have arrived at the base.”

“The Legion caught us the moment we did.”

“A necessary evil to achieve that goal.”

“What’s going on Ballas?”

“While I was heading into the Executorial branch within Corinth, I’ve noticed a demonic straggler holding on to the Skyranger.”

“What!?”

“Why didn’t Big Sky tell us before he landed!?”

“That was because neither he nor Central were aware of her presence at the time.”

“Damn it!”

“Teshin is already en route to the Citadel in response to the threat this succubus poses.”

“Are you sure sending a Dax won’t make the Legion turn hostile on us?”

“Of course I’m sure. He will drop in an area of the base the Saigoku Legion doesn’t know about.”

“Sounds like the Doctor’s been full of secrets these days. We’ll let the Central know.”

“Do so quickly, the straggler will attempt to abduct the boy any moment.”

Eric ends the call.

“I think there’s something more to that succubus than Ballas is telling us” Ariel questioned Ballas’s call to Eric. “Or it is that he doesn’t know about what else she’s trying to pull” her husband hinted the Executor’s unawareness of the demon’s intentions. “She could be plotting a diversion before her infiltration attempt.” “If she is trying to create a diversion, we need to tell Central about this now.” Ariel opens the door to the suite. “Central, we need to talk.” Ariel calls for Central “I wouldn’t want to keep the royal couple waiting.” Central told the guard as he heads towards the suite where Ariel and Eric are hiding. “What’s going on now?” he asked the couple “We just got a call from Ballas.” Eric told Central “And what did he call about?” he asked Eric about the conversation he and his wife had with Ballas. “He said that a succubus is after…” Before Ariel could finish her report an alarm blares throughout the stronghold. “Perimeter alarm!” Central yells as he, Ariel and Eric run towards the nearest elevator that will take them to the Command Center. “You think that succubus is already putting her plan into motion?” Eric asked Central as the trio board the elevator “She must be if she deliberately set off the alarms,” he replied to the couple as they ready their rifles. “We can’t let the Legion clean up our mess for us,” Ariel told the others “if that means we have to volunteer to hold the base, so be it.”

“Inuyasha, wait!” the voice of his father stops his son dead in his tracks as the elevator doors open and the trio storm over to the Command Center with rifles in hand.

“What’s wrong dad?”

“You are not leading the defense of our base alone.”

“If no one’s going to step up to defend our base against that succubus and whatever she’s about to sic on us, then we may as well hand this war over to them on a silver platter!”

“He doesn’t have to,” Ariel tells Touga as she and the others arrive in the Command Center. “We’ve let this mess escalate, we can help clean it up.” “According to the number of hostile demons that succubus is going to unleash upon this stronghold Touga,” Central addresses the Shogun of the Legion “you’re gonna need all the help you can get.” “Where’s the boy, Central?” Inuyasha asked him “He’s sleeping in one of the suites on a highly secure floor,” Central answers the Daimyo’s question regarding Ohgun’s whereabouts “He’s gonna be fine” “Very well,” Touga said as he turns toward his sons, “Inuyasha, Sesshomaru take Central and Eric and aid the main defenses near the gates,” “You got it father.” “Understood father.” Sesshomaru and Inuyasha storm out of the commander with Central and Eric following them. “M’lady, follow me” Touga addresses Ariel “we’ll rendezvous with my Legion’s best snipers who can show you the best sniping position of the stronghold” Ariel nods and follows Touga to one of the highest towers of the base after he activates the shields that surrounds the area of the base.


	3. Chapter 3

After running up a large stair case leading up to the sniper perch, “You can lead my snipers from here,” Touga tells Ariel as she turns towards the sniper squad “What about you, Touga?” Ariel asked the Shogun “I must return with my men and lead our forward defenses.” Touga responds as he runs downstairs leaving her with the Legion’s sniper squad. “Hey, you are a sniper aren’t you?” One of the soldiers yelled for Ariel “Then get your ass over here before that giant fucking portal opens and whatever comes out brings Hell on Earth!” Ariel nods as she runs to the snipers observing the portal within the forest. “What’s going on over there?” she asks the lead sniper the moment after she arrives at the sniping point. “You see that sigil in the forest?” the leader asked Ariel “That’s definitely one of the sigils used to summon a horde.” Ariel answers the leader after scouting the area using her rifle’s scope. “Good eye,” the lead sniper complements her. “We better get ready…” “Stay right here princess,” the leader told Ariel “you’ll be able to do a fuck-ton of damage from this point.” “Everyone else, let’s spread out and get into position,” the other snipers scatter until all the sniping points have been covered “Keep a very close eye on the portal, and do not fire a single shot until our Shogun gives the word.”

Meanwhile, several Legion infantry are scattering towards the Citadel's defenses with Eric and Central manning the turrets on the Southeast and Southwestern towers and several of the white clad soldiers restraining a pack of enraged Kubrow who growl, snarl and viciously bark at an incubus that is walking towards the center of the sigil. "M'Lord the snipers are in position and the Kubrow are ready" the white-armored soldier reported to Sesshoumaru. "What is the status on the shields, mortars and turrets?" the Daimyo questioned the soldier "The ground and anti-air turrets are online and ready, the mortar pools are ready to go and the shields will be activated as soon our lord gives the word." "Now we just wait for that incubus to pull something stupid." Inuyasha says as he readies his assault rifles. "Not yet my son," the Shogun told his youngest son. "Activate the shields, the incubus is about to open a Hell Gate." "Yes m'lord," the engineer bows before he keys a command into the terminal that erects an energized dome that covers the entirety of the Citadel. However, the Succubus is able to infiltrate the stronghold by climbing just slightly beyond the shield's edge. She snickers and says "Too late mutts," as she resumes her climb.

"Shields are online m'lord," the engineer reported to Touga. "So what now?" Inuyasha asks his father, "Now we wait for the demons to fire the first shot." he responded to his son. "Ready your weapons, Legion!" Touga shouted towards his soldiers. "At my command engage the invaders!" The defenders prepare their weapons and takes aim towards the incubus and the incoming horde he is about to summon. The moment the incubus places his palm at the exact center of the sigil, a gate opens unleashing a variety of demons such as Fallen Angels, Onoskeli, Chorts, and a demonic cannon being operated by Enormous Chorts. The incubus slowly stands up, summons a demonic sword and yells as he points the edge towards the Citadel. The Chorts begin firing their cannons while the other demons charge towards the gates.

Once one of the projectiles from the demonic cannons hit the Citadels shields, Touga turns towards the tower "Snipers!" He shouted. "That's our cue." The lead sniper tells Ariel and the other snipers, "Light 'em up people, Ariel's firing the first shot!" Ariel takes a steady aim towards one of the Enormous Chorts and blows its brains clean off. After the kill the other snipers begin picking off the demons and Fallen Angels one by one, but the invaders remain persistent in their invasion efforts. "Turrets and Mortars!" the turrets begin firing upon the horde upon Touga's command while Eric and Central kill two of the surviving Enormous Chorts with turret fire while focusing their fire on the rest of the horde. In response to the snipers and turrets firing on them and a follow-up volley of mortar fire, the incubus rallies the surviving demons and continues to push down their current course. "Hounds!" the gates open just as the soldiers unleash a large pack of Kubrows upon the invaders. Even though a handful of the Kubrows from the pack were killed by the invading demons the hounds continue their push towards the invaders. "Now dad?" Inuyasha asked his father, Touga nods and shouts "For the Legion!" as the soldiers begin to charge towards the horde while firing their rifles, shotguns and machineguns upon the invaders. Some soldiers charge in with their Tessaiga-like weapons drawn and begin cutting down the attacking horde.

While the demons engage the united Saigoku Legion/Orokin Black-op front, a Legion gunship is being flown close to the oceans surface. "We're approaching the secret coordinates given by Ballas," the pilot announced. "Are you ready Dax?" "The child is the son of the most honorable Executor in history," the Dax responded "I will not fail Leonidas now as I did a year ago." The ship eventually arrives near the secret cove underneath the Legion stronghold. "Alright, my Shogun and Daimyo aren't going to be happy when they find out that an Orokin Dax has managed to step foot into their territory" the pilot told him as the dark-skinned Dax clad in golden armor and dark grey robes steps foot out of the gunship. "Do not show doubt regarding this decision Cortez," the Dax responded to the pilot. "Know that you have done the right thing." "Now go, your Daimyo need you." "Yes sir," Cortez responded before exiting the cavern and flying upward towards the highest floor of the stronghold.

Meanwhile the defensive front is still managing to hold the line and keeping the demons away from the Citadel. That is until the turrets run out of ammunition. "Reload!" one of the turret operators shouted. In the Citadel's armory, several engineers and rookies are hastily preparing magazines for the turrets and infantry when one of the engineers calls "Reload South!" a drone carrying ammunition is activated by one of the engineers while its escorts ready their weapons while waiting for the emergency gate to open. The moment the gate opens, a demonic Chryssalid attempts to break in and slaughter the unsuspecting rookies before a poisonous blade slices the beast in two. "Converge on the Southern tower and reload that turret," Sesshoumaru commanded the escort unit. "Move!" The drone and the escort unit charges out of the emergency gate and follows Sesshoumaru to the Southern Tower. While the gate closes behind the drone, the daimyo in-hesitantly cuts through any demon that successfully breaks through the shield using Bakusaiga while carving a path to the South Tower. Upon reaching the tower, the drone inserts the magazine into the turret's feeding port and warps back to the armory. After the tower's turret is reloaded however, a blast from one of the cannons obliterates the stronghold's shield. "M'lord, one of the Enormous Chorts has managed to destroy our shields" An engineer reported to Touga through the comms. "They have open season on us now!" "All mortar units, focus your fire on their cannons!" Touga commanded his army through the Legion's comms. "I want those things out of commission, pronto!" "Snipers, ensure that no Chorts survive the explosions." "That's a copy m'lord" the Sniper Leader responded. "Engineers, keep our remaining defenses up and running. I don't want those beasts to gain any more advantages over us!" "Sire." The chief engineer acknowledged his Shogun's order. "Medics, follow Sesshoumaru's lead and provide support to all Infantry and Kubrows fighting on the front lines!" "10-4." the Lead Medic responds. "All infantry not operating our turrets and gun emplacements, follow Inuyasha's lead and push those demons back into Hell." "Roger that!" The infantry leader accepts his Shogun's new order. "All Priests and Priestesses, place wards across Citadel's perimeter! Make sure no more demons break inside!" "As you command m'lord" Momiji and Botan accepted their lord's order. "Turret operators and machine gunners, cut those monsters off from any reinforcements!" "Will do, Touga!" Central responds. "And where's our air support?" "Air support is on it's way!" Cortez responded. "Make it quick, Cortez!" Inuyasha commanded Cortez through the comms. "Infantry, watch my back" the hanyou focuses his attention towards his infantry units. "That Incubus is mine." The crimson clad soldiers begin to open fire upon any demon that tries to flank their daimyo as he approaches the Incubus leading the charge towards the Citadel.

"Hey hornhead!" the hanyou called out the main aggressor of the horde. The insult aimed at the incubus caused him to stare Inuyasha down in scorn as the crimson clad daimyo shoots down any and every demon that stood between them while reloading one weapon at a time. "You think you can barge into my old man's base after what that red whore did to my wife, my friends and my village!?" Inuyasha holsters his rifles and flicks his left thumb on Tessaiga's tsuka causing a portion of the blade to be revealed. "You've got another fucking thing coming." Before the hanyou could fully draw his sword, the demon begins to choke him using his two pronged forked tail. "Silence!" the enraged Incubus yelled at the hanyou "You have such the blasphemous tongue for a half-breed." The incubus summons straight-edged longsword that appears to be made of flesh and bone to his right hand while pointing it towards Inuyasha's mouth "Maybe I should cut it out and offer it to my Goddess. The Goddess an infidel like you have the gall to insult." A clawed hand manages to stop the incubus's attempt to amputate Inuyasha's tongue. "Not before I deal with him," a familiar voice halts the incubus and convinces him to release the hanyou before she kicks him toward the corpse of a Chort mutilated by gunfire. "Surprised to see me after so long?" the voice questions Inuyasha as an arrow is shot through his right shoulder, impaling him to it before he gets the chance to recover. The hanyou screams in pain as the arrows pierce through his flesh. "Slaughter his men, I'll take care of your provocateur." the voice commanded the incubus. Once the Incubus commands the hordes to kill the infantry guarding the Citadel, the demonic entity walks towards the hanyou has he painfully removes the arrows from his arm. "You've lead so many gullible souls to their deaths for millennia now," the voice said to the injured daimyo. "Yet you've forgotten what you claimed to treasure more than anything else before you foolishly admitted my Goddess to our village." A feminine figure kneels before the injured Inuyasha before stabbing his right hand with a bone knife. "You don't recognize my voice?" the figure questioned and she begins to remove a demonic mask. "Maybe this face should help refresh your memory," she holds her mask with her left hand as she holds a bladed bow with her right hand after she reveals herself to be Inuyasha's missing wife only with a blood red iris and sclera. "No..." Inuyasha said in fear "Kagome... You're with them?" "Kagome is dead," she told her former husband "My name is now Chitsuki." Chitsuki gives Inuyasha a long tongue kiss before she pulls her tongue back and pulls the knife out of his right hand causing him a greater amount of pain.

"Do not allow your emotion to be clouded..." a voice in Inuyasha's head spoke to him...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha's flashback details his encounter with the Boss during World War II and the aid of a certain succubus gives Inuyasha an opportunity to endure the pain inflicted by a Champion of the Red Goddess that has abandoned her identity as Kagome Higurashi and embraces her Chitsuki persona.

(Flashback: World War II)

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked the woman he attempted to attack, but she had easily countered his assault while throwing him down on the ground, disarming him in the process. "Remember the emotion that you once had in your previous encounters," the woman told the young imperial officer, "and utilize them alongside the basic foundations of your fighting skills. Only then will you overcome Her manipulations and see your environment clearly."

(Present Day)

As Inuyasha was recalling a conflict he had with an American during World War II, Chitsuki positions her knife towards Inuyasha's throat. But before she could slice it off a humanoid voice shouted "CHITSUKI!" After a feminine called out the Goddess's Champion, Chitsuki began to suffer a heart attack as the feminine figure pierces through a beating heart, causing her to drop her weapons and clinch in pain. The heart's possessor is revealed to be a blonde-haired succubus with her horns replaced with a cybernetic body and glowing blue eyes as she pulled her finger out of the heart. "This battle has nothing to do with you," the cyborg told her target "Return to your Goddess or you will die alongside the beasts that fell in this battlefield." "Inuyasha, report!" Touga hailed his youngest son through the Legion's communications "Come in, Inuyasha!" "What is it, dad?" Inuyasha responded while trying to recover from Chitsuki's torture.

"Our ninjas have spotted the succubus near your position. All units..." "No dad! That is not the succubus! Repeat, the cyborg is not one of the targets!" When Inuyasha makes the report the southwestern turret stops providing cover fire.

"Eric to Shogun, the Southwest turret's ammunition feeder has been sabotaged by an impatient Onoskelis! Requesting permission to intercept and assist Inuyasha!" Eric reported to the Shogun through the comms. "Permission denied," Touga responds "Our ninjas will create a diversion and support my youngest son. Provide cover fire with whatever you can find and keep my men safe. Out."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she manages to regain control of herself after the cyborg manages to subdue her "Don't worry about me right now. Kill that Incubus." "She'll only have control over herself for a few moments," the cyborg tells Inuyasha "Use it as an opportunity to turn the tide of battle back in your favor." "Wait a second," Inuyasha said as he stands up, "Who the hell are you?" "My name is Lilana," the cyborg introduces herself to her "I will deal with her when she loses control again." "Kagome," Inuyasha addresses his wife as he kneels down to her "One day I will find a way to break you free from the Red Goddess's control. Until then don't let this demonic persona Lucifer injected into kill who you really are. You're my wife, nothing more and nothing less." He gives Kagome a tight hug before he stands up to face the Incubus commander. After Inuyasha draws his sword and charges towards the demon, Kagome involuntarily attacks Lilana after she grabs her knife. "You traitorous bitch," Chitsuki curses the cyborg as she regains control over Kagome before stabbing her. Lilana yells in pain before kicking Chitsuki towards the corpse of a deceased Chort and pulling the knife out of her abdomen. She throws it through the chest of an Onoskelis and shoves the demon aside as she walks towards her attacker and grasps her neck using her tail. "You will not use this vessel to defile an innocent woman any further Chitsuki," Lilana tells her as she chokes the champion of her former goddess. "I know she sent you and my former siblings to subject the boy to even greater torment to convert him into the Antichrist. But that will only embolden him to rebel against the Red Goddess and her consort." Lilana slams Chitsuki on the ground back first before she releases her from her grasp. "Now," Lilana rips the knife from the now deceased Onoskelis and throws it on the ground in front of her. "Leave this battlefield and return directly to your mistress."

"Don't think this is over traitor," Chitsuki said as she gathers her weapons and mask. "When I come back, you will be my first target." She summons a portal behind her and walks through it. Leaving Lilana to hold off the incoming demons before a globe of blue fire consumes the field Lilana is standing on, incinerating any demon within the target radius. The cybernetic succubus being one of them. "Mistress Lilana, I am detecting an extremely rapid increase in your body temperature and heart rate due to incineration," a Cephalon reported to the cyborg as she and the other demons scream in Agony. "Commencing Extinguishing and Heat Shielding precepts." A stream of cooling gasses emerge from the vents opening from within Lilana's cybernetic body that extinguishes the flames that had engulfed her and shielding her from the surrounding flames. "Damn it I missed that bastard," a masculine figure clad in jet black stealth armor and a fox shaped mask covering his face says as the flames burn out. He notices a cloud of gas die out, revealing Lilana's body breathing heavily as she recovers. "She doesn't look like one of that whore's Succubi." He runs towards the cyborg and offers his hand to her. "Thanks for saving one of my daimyo." "So you really are the Saigoku Legion." Lilana said as she grasps the ninja's hand and allows him to pull her upright. "Your shogun said that you've located a succubus?"

"Wait... How did you know about our radio transmissions?"

"Marjani's Son is in danger." 

Lilana runs towards the Citadel while evading the gunfire coming from the Legion's defenses and infantry and even using the approaching demons as shields. "I can't worry about her," the ninja thought to himself. "Inuyasha needs my help even more."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Inuyasha tries to free Kagome from her demonic alter-ego Chitsuki, Eric has to find a new way to defend Ohgun and the Citadel when his turret gets sabotaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter along with the next 3 will occur simultaneously.

As Eric is firing the turret at the top of the Southwest Tower, an Onoskelis managed to sneak inside the tower and locate the feeding belt lending ammunition to the turret. It manages to discover the base of the feeder and thrusts its right hand inside of the machine, causing it to malfunction and cut the turret off from the rest of its ammunition. In response to the sabotage, Eric’s turret suddenly stopped functioning. “Eric to Shogun,” he raised the Legion’s Shogun on his com-link as he jumped out of the turret and takes cover behind it. “the Southwest turret's ammunition feeder has been sabotaged by an impatient Onoskelis! Requesting permission to intercept and assist Inuyasha!” "Permission denied," the Shogun responded, "our ninjas will create a diversion and support my youngest son. Provide cover fire with whatever you can find and keep my men safe. Out." “Damn it.” he said under his breath as he runs downstairs to further inspect the damage. Fortunately for him, a kubrow managed to pounce on the demonic saboteur and hold it on the ground using her sharp teeth. The demon let out a loud inhuman scream as it was restrained by its canine subjugator. “There you are.” Eric said as he summoned his Galatine Prime, jumped off the stairs, and plunged the heavy blade through the demonic intruder after the Kubrow released the demon from her grasp.

“Good girl,” he told the kubrow while petting her for leaving the now deceased Onoskelis open for the killing blow. While pulling the sword out of the demon’s corpse, he discovers a set of glowing Nordic runes that highlights a path towards a secret entrance in response to the blood of an Onoskelis flowing out of the beast. The kubrow that assisted him began following the path highlighted by the runes “You want me to follow you somewhere?” Eric asked the canine as she barked in response to his question. He then switches his Galatine Prime for a Braton Prime as he begins to follow the hound while providing cover fire for the Legion’s defenders as they begin their advance towards their Daimyo. But before he could continue following the rune-marked path, he sees a ball of fire attacking the Legion’s snipers. Fearing for his wife, he begins to Resonate one of his Warframe’s abilities and hastily climbs the Citadel until he arrives at one of the sniping points. But by the time he gets there, a Chort kills one of the snipers by landing on him, ripping his upper torso from the rest of his body while taking several shots and tossing it aside. Before it could attack another sniper, Eric shocks it in place while he tends to Ariel and the surviving snipers.

“You okay hon?” He asks his wife. “I’m fine,” Ariel responded, “but this sniper point has been compromised.” “Sniper leader to Shogun,” the leader of the Legion’s snipers reports to her Shogun. “Our position’s been compromised, requesting permission to reposition to the next sniping point.” “Permission granted,” Touga responded “Get your team to fall back and find a new sniping position.” “Understood sire.” “C’mon princess, we're relocating.” “Just go,” Ariel told the sniper leader as she holsters her Vectis Prime and pulls out an Akstiletto Prime as she moves to her husband's side. “My husband and I will stall this monster.” “Alright Princess,” the sniper leader grants Ariel’s request as she prepares to fall back, “your ass better regroup with us once you two love birds are done.” The Saigoku Legion’s snipers fall back leaving the couple to deal with the Chort that had just recovered from its electrocution. As the Chort attempts to punch Ariel, she and Eric start firing their weapons at it. Causing it to stagger at every burst. Eventually, the demon manages to endure the bursts and charges directly towards Ariel in an effort to kill her. Before the beast could land the killing blow on her Eric charges in front of her and uses his own Braton Prime as a shield. Due to the demon's other worldly strength, the rifle shatters upon impact with the demon's fist allowing it to punch both Ariel and Eric off of the compromised Sniping Position to the garden that comprises of the top of the Citadel's Outer Barbican. The two managed to summon their blades to absorb the majority of the impact caused by their fall, but Eric began to cough up blood due to the blunt trauma he endured from the Chort's punch as he and Ariel began to collapse on their knees.

"Eric please..." Ariel pleads to Eric as she struggles to stand back up using her swords as a crutch "Hang in there." Ariel and Eric continue to struggle to get back on their feet as the Chort crashes down in front of them. While the demon walks up to Eric in a second attempt to kill him Ariel screams "No!" as she incapacitates the demon while generating a green aura around it. Realizing the opportunity his wife left for him, he pulls out a Lex Prime and fires several shots at the incapacitated demon all while the bullets he shoots at the Chort slowly begins to mend his wounds. Ariel later redraws her Akstiletto Prime and begins firing at the demon as well. "Time to turn the tables on these monsters." She says to herself as her right hand begins to emit sea green energy before she slams the ground in front of her, releasing a wave of energy that heals the wounds and injuries of every surviving Saigoku Legion soldier and Orokin Black Ops member. Realizing that his body is no longer injured, he turns towards Ariel with Galatine Prime in hand and tells her "Thank you Ariel, now lets end this beast." Ariel smiles before she pulls her Skana Primes from the ground and charges towards the Chort just as the aura around its body dissipates. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noticing the wave of energy being broadcasted all over the Citadel, Shen ultimately realizes that she can no longer rest while her new home is under siege.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter along with the previous one and next 2 will occur simultaneously.

"I can't just sleep around at a time like this," Shen said under her breath as she gets out of bed "I have to do something." She then puts on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants before she slowly opens the door to the suite's lobby. She slowly and quietly walks towards the door connecting the suite to the hallway while grabbing a Lato Prime pistol. She opens the door to examine the hallway while aiming down the sight with her pistol. The hallway seems clear for the moment, she gives a slight sigh of relief as she slowly exits her suite and begins to follow the signs that are directing her to the central elevator. After pressing a button, Shen searches the area around her for any sign of demons. As the elevator door opens, she points her gun towards the face of Lilana who shows no hostilities towards Dr. Shen's daughter. "You're searching for something your father kept hidden from Touga's Legion aren't you?" she asks Shen. "How do you know my father," Shen responds "and what secret is he hiding from the Saigoku Legion?" "You'll find your answer within a hidden room within the Citadel's Command Center," Lilana opens her right hand and reveals an Orokin Key lying on her palm. "This key will reveal the door to you but you must hurry." Shen takes the key and runs into the elevator as Lilana walks out of it. "The fate of everyone rests in your hands." The cyborg closes the door in front of Shen before she could turn around. "Orion," The succubus calls her cephalon "search for hostile targets within this compound. That succubus cannot be allowed to go near Marjani's son." "I'm afraid I cannot do that Mistress Lilana," the cephalon replied "Why not?" She asks "An Orokin Dax signature has been detected," Orion reported to his mistress "Identification, Teshin."

Before the cyborg could ask her Cephalon any other questions, she deflects a strike from a nikana as a figure dashes past her only to be halted by the Dax Orion discovered. "I am warning you deserter of the horde," Teshin tells Lilana as he positions the edge of his nikana towards her throat. "You believe that you've completely cut ties with the Red Goddess by embracing cyberization. But you have not. Not according to the eyes that oversee this world. Underneath your augmentations, you are still just a hellspawned demon." "I don't need you to remind me Dax," Lilana scornfully responded to the Dax hindering her as she grabs the blade of Teshin's Nikana. "But we should be more concerned about the safety of Marjani's son, rather than tearing each other apart." She forces Teshin to lower his arm before walking towards the hallway. "Bring any harm to Ohgun, Lilana," the Dax warns Lilana as he sheaths his Nikana and follows the cyborg's footsteps "and you will answer to my sword."

"Shen, don't tell me you're actually going to listen to that cyborg." Central said to Shen as she was walking into a deserted command center. "This place is definitely that of dad's design..." she told herself as she shines a light generating from the Orokin Key Lilana gave her towards the area straight ahead of her until a socket bearing the shape of the key emerges from the floor of the Geoscape. Shen examines the socket for a moment before inserting the key inside. Once the key is locked into the socket, the floor surrounding the geoscape separates revealing a spiral staircase leading to a basement area. After the staircase is revealed, the key emerges from the socket allowing Shen to to reclaim it before heading downstairs with a flashlight turned on to the left side of her pistol.

Upon reaching the hidden room, a feminine voice said "New visitor detected, initiating identification scan." A set of yellow lasers begin to envelop the ceiling of the room before very slowly descending towards the floor before disappearing. "Scan complete," the voice declared "user identified as Shen, Lily." The lights suddenly began to turn on within the room as Shen notices that she is in a server room hidden from the eyes of the Saigoku Legion. "Massive wave of intruders detected, requesting permission to engage Auto-Defense Precept." "I have a gut feeling that this must be the Citadel's secret dad's been hiding..." Shen thought to herself as she inputs the command using an yellow-glowing keyboard to activate the secret Raymond Shen kept from Touga. "Authorization granted," the voice acknowledges the command Shen inputted into the terminal. "Activating Auto-Defense Precept. Activating Personality module." "Shen, it's good too see you again," the voice's tone changes from autonomous to sassy "but first we got some goddamn demons to push off my turf! I'm bring our defenses back online!"


End file.
